Jareth and Roy Celebrate Halloween!
by Royazali
Summary: Roy's been living in the past for too long and asks for Jareth's help in learning the ways of today's Halloween. How will the Ancient fare againts Trick-or-Treating, Corn Mazes, and Haunted Houses? Not to mention parties...Only one way to find out! R&E!


**Yo! Wuz up? Heh…**

**Like I promised…Jareth and Roy- Halloween Edition! I'll get back to ya on the main story but for now…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was autumn. The leaves of Zelnar had already changed and fell but in northern Cordite they were still in color. It was under these trees that Jareth and Roy now walked…

They had been traveling for quite some time and were now officially bored. Having nothing else to do, Roy started humming a strange tune to himself.

"Hey, what's that tune?" asked Jareth.

He stopped. "Oh… Its just a song about Halloween…"

Jareth stopped and stared at him amazed.

"W-What?"

"You know what Halloween is?"

"Of course I do! Why are you so shocked?"

"Its just…" he paused, "You're so stupid I thought-"

Roy punched him and started walking away, "Well excuse me for being stupid!"

"Ow! Hey, hey! Come back here!" Jareth caught up to him just as they entered a town. "Listen, Im sorry, kay?"

Roy didn't even look at him.

'_rrr' Dammit! Now I've made him mad…Great… _He sighed. _Only one thing to do… _He got in front of him and dropped to his knees. "Oh great and powerful Maharajah! Please have pity on this corrupt soul for I am unworthy… Hamada Hamada…" _He cant be buying this…_

He looked up to Roy. At first it looked like he was going to hit him again but then he started to laugh. Jareth, smiling, joined in.

"Hahaha…So…Forgiven?" he asked.

"Heh heh…Forgiven."

"Great! Lets go party!" He started into town when he noticed Roy not following. "What now?"

"Party?" he asked confused.

"Yes, Roy…Party. Its what you do on Halloween."

"But I thought-"

"There it is!"

Roy stopped in mid sentence, "What?"

"Thought!" he said simply. "I _told_ you to stop thinking!"

He glared at him. "Jareth, Halloween is a time to honor the dead. Not partying! That's disrespectful to their memory!"

"You living under a rock or something? Halloween is all about parties, booze, and hot chicks in costumes! Not about honoring some dead guys…Besides-"

He stopped. Roy was looking at him like he had just killed his grandmother. It took him a minute but he finally realized what he had said.

"Ah no, Roy… I didn't mean… I just…Shit…" _Damn, me and my big mouth…_

"Its okay, Jareth…" he said slowly. "Perhaps its time for me to stop living in the past…" He nodded to himself and looked at Jareth determined. "Alright! I want you to teach me everything about how you celebrate Halloween!"

Jareth grinned. _This'll be fun! _"Alright. First things first… On Halloween you _have_ to go Trick-or-Treating."

"What's that?"

"Its when you dress up and go door to door getting candy!" _Jeez, I thought he'd know that one for sure…_

"Okay…What are we going to dress up as?" asked Roy.

"Uhhh…."

He looked around trying to find a suitable costume but found none. Eventually his eyes fell on Roy.

"What?"

"Gimme that!" Jareth grabbed Roy's cloak and put it around his shoulders. "Look at me! Im Royazali and I cant even tell the difference between a bad guy and an ally!" he mocked.

"Hey!" Roy yelled indignant. Peeved, he took Jareth's headband and put it on his own head. "Im Jareth Blake and Im an unsuccessful man whore!"

"Why you!"

"Hahahahaha!"

After they had calmed down they exchanged clothes and headed into town.

"Jeez Roy, your head is so small!" complained Jareth as he adjusted his headband.

"Oh yeah? Well what is this supposed to be? A jacket or a cloak?" he whined.

"Shove it, will ya?"

They both quieted as they came to the first house.

"Ok, now what?"

Jareth grinned, "Watch," With that he knocked on the door, "Trick-or-Treat!"

Roy stared at him, "That's it?"

"Give it a minute!" _Jeez, impatient little…_

So one minute later the door opened and an old lady carrying a basket came out.

"Oh, hello dearies… Out for some Trick-or-Treating?"

_No, we're here to rob you…Of course we're Trick-or-Treating! _"Eh heh…As a matter of fact we are ma'am…"

"Oh…I see…" she turned to Roy. "Its so nice of your older brother to take you out…"

Jareth and Roy nearly fell over, "What?-!"

"Oh…" the lady fixed her glasses, "Lovers, then?"

At which Jareth _did_ fall over.

"Love?" Roy looked down at Jareth. "I don't think I love him but he is a good friend of mine." He said, totally missing the point.

Jareth had to use the railing as support as he got up. "Roy, just drop it, ok?"

"But Jareth-"

"No."

"Fine…"

Jareth fixed his composure and faced the woman. "Listen, are you gunna give us candy or what?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes… Here you go…"

He sighed in relief as they left the house. _Stupid old lady… Lovers? What the fuck? _He looked at Roy who was examining his candy suspiciously.

"Its not poisoned," He said flatly.

"Alright." Loosing interest he put it in the bag. "Now what?"

"We go to another house,"

"Again?"

"Of course!"

So they went and visited many more houses -none of which asked if they were Lovers (thank god)- and were finally at the last house.

"Alright, you wanna do this one?" asked Jareth.

"Sure!" They walked up to the door and knocked twice, "Trick-or-Treat!"

They waited for three whole minutes until a man dressed up as a rabbit opened the door. They took a moment to take each other in, then:

"Oh my gosh! You're an Ancient!"

Jareth and Roy stared at each other in disbelief.

The man then pointed to Jareth, "You're dressed up as an Ancient, right?"

They sighed in relief. "That's right. _Im_ the Ancient… _'phew' I thought he had us there…_

He turned to Roy, "And you're…You're…No, don't tell me! You're… Jareth Blake!"

"What?" asked Jareth.

Roy stomped on his foot. "That's right. _Im_ Jareth Blake."

"Ok ok ok… Guess what I am?"

"Um… A rabbit?" asked Roy.

"Close!"

"A guy dressed up like a rabbit?" guessed Jareth

"Nope!" He spread his arms wide. "I am Fluffy! The evil rabbit who terrorizes the Mines of Moria!"

There was a pause.

"Nope, never heard of 'em…"

"Well you should!" he pouted.

"Look, you gunna give us the goods or what?" asked Jareth, loosing patience.

"You know, for an Ancient, you're pretty impatient…" He looked at Roy. "You're better off being the Ancient. You should switch costumes… Besides, you have the ears for it."

_And yet again it comes to the ears… _"Listen buddy, you gunna give us the stash or am I going to have to show you just what an Ancient is capable of?"

The man simply shook his head and turned to Roy. "See what I mean? He has no control of his emotions, he has an explosive personality, and I bet he isn't even good with the ladies… A perfect Jareth Blake."

"Why I ought 'a-"

Roy grabbed him and started dragging him off. "Sorry 'bout that! Uh… Happy Halloween!"

As soon as they were away from the house he let him go.

"Damn! What the hell was wrong with that guy?-!" Jareth yelled.

"Nothing. You just couldn't control yourself; just like he said."

"Hmph, whatever…"

"You want to go to another house?"

"No!"

"Alright, jeez, I was just asking…"

After a few more minutes, Jareth had finally calmed down.

"Ok, no more Trick-or-Treating…"

"Party?" asked Roy all exited.

Jareth looked up at the sky, "Nah…Too early…"

"Then what?"

He gave him a smile, "Corn maze."

So ten minutes later they arrived at their destination.

"Ok, Roy, a corn maze is-"

"A maze made of corn." he said simply.

"I was going to say that!"

"Why? Its obvious."

"Hmph…" _Stupid brat…This is supposed to be fun, not educational…_

After acquiring their map they entered the maze. At first they were doing fine…Until they hit a fork.

"I say we go _that_ way!" yelled Jareth pointing right.

"Well the map says to go _that_ way!" yelled Roy pointing left.

"Screw the map!"

"Screw you!"

_**(A/N)-Obviously Jareth has not been a good role model…)**_

"That's it! I'll prove this way is better by getting to the end first!"

With that he stormed off, going right.

"Fine! Be that way! Hmph!"

Roy turned and headed left. He had been going for what had to be 15 minutes when he stopped.

"Arg! I hate maps!" He stared at it blankly. "I left Jareth here, so…I should be…Here? No! 'rrr' Damn it!"

He crumpled up the map and stormed off. _Stupid Jareth…_

Meanwhile

-Ahh…How I love these-

Beaten and bruised, Jareth emerged from the maze. He had discovered, all too soon, that he had taken the wrong path. And, as the cheater he is, went off the path, headed straight for the exit.

"Damn…corn…" he panted. He looked around. Roy was no where in sight; he grinned. "Guess I win!"

Five minutes later Roy still hadn't shown up. Jareth folded his arms, losing patience. "C'mon Roy…Where the hell are you?"

As soon as he said that, the maze exploded in a brilliant burst o flame.

"Th-Hell?" Worried he started running toward the maze. "Roy! Roy, where are you? R-"

He stopped as Roy stumbled out of the corn. He looked up at Jareth and smiled.

"Sorry…Got lost…heh."

Jareth shook his head, _Only Roy.. _"Come here…" He leaned down and helped Roy up.

As he was dusting himself he asked, "Now what? Party?"

"Looking like that?" remarked Jareth, "I don't think so… You're more suitable for a Haunted House…" He paused. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

He started to drag him off, "We're going to a Haunted House."

"Ok ok, I get it! But why are you dragging me?"

"I want to get out of here before the authorities show up…"

So six minutes later they arrived at the Haunted House.

"Spooky, huh?" joked Jareth.

"Not really," he answered flatly.

"Fun sucker…"

On that note they entered the house. At first it was nothing special. The occasional bat screech here, lighting effects there… It wasn't until they were upstairs that something interesting happened.

They had just entered the piano room when Roy felt a presence behind him. Drawing his lance he turned around to face his opponent: A one-eyed, chainsaw wielding monster.

Swiftly he knocked the weapon out of his attacker's hands and was about to unleash the finishing blow when Jareth stopped him.

"Whoa! Roy no! Stop it!" he yelled.

He paused with his lance at the guy's throat, "But he's a bad guy!"

"No, he's not!" Jareth walked up to the guy and removed what had to be a mask. "See?"

But Roy didn't let his guard down. "Only bad guys wear masks…"

Jareth slapped himself. _Roy…Only Roy! _He turned to the guy. "Go home."

The guy nodded and left, panicking the whole way.

"Jareth! Why'd you let him go?"

"Because, Roy, _that_ wasn't bad guy…" he said, showing extreme patience.

"But… He wasn't?" he asked confused.

"No."

"Oh…" There was a pause." Then what _was_ he?"

"You know what? I don't care anymore. Lets just go…" _Aw man…This kid's worn me out… And I haven't even been to a party yet!_

So after a rather 'rushed' encounter they left the Haunted House. After which, they had yet another encounter…

"Sheno! What are you doing here?" greeted Roy happily.

"Yes, what _are_ you doing here?" asked Jareth, less enthusiastically.

Sheno glared at him, "I thought that would be obvious."

"And why is that?" _Dam interruptions… And Sheno! Of all things! Now I'll never get to that party…_

"I see a Corn Maze randomly burst into flame and you expect me _not_ to investigate?"

"Eh heh…Um, that was my fault…" admitted Roy. "Y'see, I got lost and-"

"What?" She turned on Jareth. "You left him _alone?-!_"

"Well yeah! He's not a little kid, y'know!"

"But you call me one…" mumbled Roy.

"Hmph," _Why does she only yell at me? Im not the one who blew up the maze!_

"It doesn't matter! I agree, he is capable of protecting himself, but being this close to Cordite he-"

"Sheno," interrupted Roy, "Its ok."

"But-"

He shook his head and she remained silent. There was an awkward silence.

Trying to lighten up the mood Roy said, "Hey Sheno-"

"Yes, Royazali!" she said automatically.

He sighed. _We gotta work on that… _"We were going to a Halloween party. Would you like to come along?"

Jareth's eyes widened and he looked at Roy. "No way! I refuse!"

"Aw c'mon, Jareth!"

"I said no!"

"Do you wish for me to come?" asked Sheno.

"I'd _like_ for you to come…" he answered.

She nodded. "Then I shall come along as well."

Jareth sighed. _Dammit Roy, that chick's gunna ruin all the fun…_

Roy, as if he knew what Jareth was thinking said, "Think of it this way: Now you can have all the fun you want without worrying about me."

"Hmph," _He's got a point there. _"Alright, I will!"

And so Jareth, Roy, and Sheno went to the Halloween Party. It was about 11 o'clock when they arrived. Boy was the place packed! Music, food, and games -not to mention toilet papering trees- were all that was going on.

Jareth sighed, pleased, "Now _this_ is where I belong!"

"I agree, "said Sheno, "A vulgar place for a vulgar man, how suitable."

"Listen you-"

Roy stepped in between them before a fight could break out. _I knew this would happen… _He looked at them "Cant we just forget about all this and just have fun?"

"If that is what you wish..."

"As long as _she_ leaves me alone…"

Roy sighed, "Great! Then lets go!"

After that brief argument, they went in to enjoy the party. They managed to make it to the food table when Jareth stopped and turned to them.

"As much as I'd _love_ to spend time with you guys, its kind'a hard for a guy to pick up chicks with a kid and a …" he looked at Sheno. She glared at him. "…and another chick. So I'll be going. See ya!"

He turned and was about to leave but paused and looked at Roy.

"What?"

"One more thing… Don't drink anything unless I give it to you, kay?" He paused. "On second thought… Don't drink anything unless _Sheno_ gives it to ya…" He waved, "Bye!"

"Bye?" he answered confused.

He turned and disappeared into the crowd. Sheno folded her arms, peeved.

"What a vile man he is…Leaving his friend alone… If you ask me, the entire race is vile! Men are weak, unsociable, vulgar, foul-" She stopped. Roy was looking directly at her, stunned. "N-No, Royazali! I-I don't mean _you!_ I was only commenting on the fact that men are unreliable-Oh!" She bowed quickly. "Please forgive me!"

Roy looked at her for a minute then laughed.

Sheno, confused, looked up at him, "Has something I said amused you?"

"Sheno…"

"Yes?"

"Im proud of you."

"What?"

"You're finally expressing yourself and…that's a good thing. If insulting people helps you do that then…Its ok." he smiled.

"Royazali…" she blushed and got up quickly. "Yes! I shall do my best to insult Jareth from now on!"

He sweat-dropped. _I don't think she gets it…Oh well… _"Why don't you go and have some fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah, Im sure you don't get to party all that much…You should let loose!"

"Let loose?" She paused. "Very well then.. I shall go and let loose!" she turned to leave then stopped. "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Of course!"

She smiled, "Alright. I'll see you later."

She left, but not before he heard her yell, "Get out of my way you brainless oaf!"

Roy shook his head and sighed. _At least she's blending in… _He took a moment to survey the party. _Halloween sure has changed… _He stared at the punch bowl, deep in thought.

"Having a staring contest? Hello?"

"Wha?" He turned around. Standing behind him was a girl in a devil costume. "Oh, hello…"

She looked him over, "Hello yourself…How you do 'in?"

"Uh, fine, thank you. I'll just be leaving now," He turned to leave but she stopped him.

"What's the rush? I don't even know your name…"

"Its Roy," he said, trying to get away, but she wouldn't let go.

"Roy? That's cute… Im Anna. What do you say we go somewhere quiet?" Hmm?" she said slyly.

"Huh? Oh no! That's okay! I-I like it here actually…" _Oh god, its Batical all over again!_

"Is that right?" She hugged his arm, getting closer, "Fine with me… I don't really care where we do it…"

"Excuse me?-!"

"No, excuse _me_…"

She leaned in to kiss him when BANG! Something explode from across the room. It turns out that someone had put a piece of pork in the microwave and it had caused the explosion…

"What the?" she asked confused.

Taking the opportunity, Roy abruptly fled. On his way he bumped into someone.

"Who the hell dares to interrupt my- Oh! Roy, what's up?"

He looked up to see Jareth and some strange woman. "Uh nothing… Who's your friend?"

"That's what _I_ was going to ask…" said the woman.

_Im gunna pretend I didn't hear that… _"Selphy, this's Roy. Roy, Selphy."

"Hello."

She turned to Jareth, "Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute friend? Shame on you!" She walked over to Roy. "I _love_ your costume. Jareth Blake, right? Im a _huge_ fan of his! Although, I have to admit, the pointy ears are a great improvement."

Roy glanced at Jareth who was giving him a murderous glare.

"Eh heh…Y-You know what? I left…something…at the, uh, punch bowl! Yeah! Can you get it for me?"

"Sure!" she winked. "I'll be right back!" she walked right past Jareth without a second look.

There was an awkward pause.

"Jareth? You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Heh…"

"Huh?"

"Hahahahaha!"

"You okay?"

"My first girl in _months_ dumps me for my best friend…Of course Im ok!" _NOT!_

"Well don't get mad at me. I didn't do anything!"

"That's the point!" he yelled.

"Royazali, what appears to be the problem?" asked Sheno, who had overheard them yelling and came to investigate.

"Ask _him!_" he pointed at Jareth.

She turned on him. "Jareth Blake! What kind of foul, uncouth-"

She was interrupted as a man grabbed her hand, "You'll do perfectly." he said, and dragged her off.

"Sheno!" they yelled and ran after her.

What they thought was a kidnapping actually was a game about to begin. A group of people were spread out in a circle; a bottle lay in the middle… Across from them was Sheno. She was stuck between two guys who were busy explaining the rules to her. She blushed and tried to leave but the guys kept her there.

"Jareth, what's going on?"

He didn't answer, an idea forming in his head. He grinned evilly.

"Jareth?"

"Huh? Oh, they're, uh, playing a game! That's it! Why don't we join in?"

"A game? Sure, sounds like fun!"

_Heh heh… Time to get some well deserved revenge! Sheno will get some 'uncouth' man and Roy will finally get what's coming to him! Ha!_

Roy and Jareth joined the circle as the came began.

"So, how exactly do you play?" asked Roy.

"You'll see…" He turned his attention to Sheno as she spun the bottle.

_Round and round it goes…Where it stops nobody-Aw shit…_

The bottle was pointing directly at Jareth. Sheno looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No! I refuse!"

"_You_ refuse?-! I didn't want to play in the first place!" She tried to leave but the two men grabbed her and started leading her towards a closet.

"No! Let go!"

"Ah! Get off me!" yelled Jareth as two more men grabbed him and did the same.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven!" chanted the crowd.

"Jareth, what's going on?-!" yelled Roy.

"Roy! Roy, help-" he was cut off as he was shoved in the closet with Sheno.

**X**

"Royazali!" yelled Sheno as she banged on the door. "Jareth! Do something!"

He leaned against the wall casually. "Why? All we have to do is wait here for seven minutes. What's the big deal?"

"Seven minutes I can handle… Its seven minutes with _you_ I cant!"

"What's that supposed to mean?-!"

"Honestly! Can you not figure things out for yourself?"

"Aw c'mon Sheno… Don't you remember that time? In Batical? The lights…music…people-"

"Yes yes, I remember! But that has nothing to do with-" She stopped. Jareth was staring at her, a weird look on his face. "What?"

"You still owe me…"

"Owe you what?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know.

He took a step closer, "Don't you remember our deal?"

"Deal?" she asked confused. Then it hit her. "No! Oh no, Jareth! I was in a dark place then-"

"And so you are now…" he said, referring to the closet.

"Jareth no! I-"

He leaned in closer…

**X**

Outside the closet, Roy was pacing.

"He said it was a game but what kind of game can you play in a closet?"

He was about to investigate when he heard a SLAP! Followed by a loud OW! Suddenly the door burst open and Sheno stormed out. Curious, Roy looked in the closet.

Jareth lay on the floor, a red hand mark on his cheek.

Roy shook his head. "Jareth, you should know better. You don't finesse a girl like that," he said simply.

"No… But it worked…" he grinned in triumph.

Later that night, they had to leave because all the girls wanted to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Roy. Sheno had left early and any man who crossed her path met with an unfortunate 'injury'. Thus ends another side story in Jareth and Roy's travels…

The End

* * *

**And thus Jareth triumphs! Hee hee! Hope ya enjoyed it! Let me know If I should do a Christmas one! Im still debating…**

**Anywho… See ya in the main story!**

**See ya!**


End file.
